User blog:ABunchofNumbers/Snow White vs Walter White
I missed doing these. Snow White: Out of all matchups, this is the unfairest of them all Doesn't take a magic mirror to see that you'll fall Wanna make money? My company has the answer One animation and we grow bigger than your cancer! Say MY name! I'm Snow cause my rhymes are cold Shine brighter than any crystal meth you sold Ruined your own life, now your assistant's in the spotlight Even your lawyer is leaving you to rot, White! Put on some pants if you wanna win in your relationship Skyler ain't Gus, but she still got you whipped You just can't provide for a family like I do Go back to high school! I already got an apple for you! Walter White: I'll be the one who knocks some sense into your head You're not a role model, you're a maid who's braindead! Accepting gifts from strangers and being scared of trees You're like your miner boys cause you don't even reach my knees! Bigger balls than Mike, quicker wit than Saul Acid spit to dissolve this porcelain doll Your annoying voice cancels all your zingers I could whistle while I work and still be a better singer! You and your bland prince failed chemistry class Consider me the second Walt that has owned your ass! Jack White: Hold up, Whites! Here's Another Way to Die! Jack White on the mic going for some White Strikes! You know nothing, Snow! Your Seven Dwarf Army can't hold me back! Against me, Kristen Stewart, there's no way you can act! You're overshadowed by your roommates all over the world Looks like only Hitler fell in love with you, girl! And Walter, there's also an Elephant in your room Since you were almost played by that Godzilla buffoon! Your legacy don't Gray Matter when compared to my band I'll be winning Gremmys Over and Over and Over again! Carrie White: Looking for more beef, Jack? They're all gonna laugh at you! I'll leave nothing but your White Blood Cells when I am through! I Carrie a verse like no other! Set fire to this hipster Who thinks It's okay to call his ex-wife his sister! And Walt here ain't looking just for profit Considering he and Gale like to be locked up in a closet Hey, princess! Meet another King's daughter I'll take you and your cosplaying sluts for a slaughter! The prom queen of rap takes the crown once more Shut up all you bitches like I shut the gym's doors! Betty White: That's enough, missy! You spit some dud threats But you're about to be drenched in a verbal bloodbath I'm a TV superstar, you're a horror cliché! Use your Force to stop your story from being remade! Jack, take it from me, you're way past your prime While I'm pushing 97 and got no help for my punchlines! And I don't remember Malcolm in the Middle being so dark But I still laughed when you and that fly jumped the shark! It's Hot in Cleveland, Snow. You're about to melt! You're reduced to cameos while I get to host SNL! You all had a good run, but I go for the Gold Broke the mold and my style still can't get old! Category:Blog posts